For the storage of excess electrical current which occurs, for example, when current is being generated by means of renewable energy sources or by power stations operated in the optimum efficiency range and for which there is temporarily no demand in the network, various technical alternatives are adopted. One of these is the rechargeable oxide battery (ROB). ROBs are conventionally operated at temperatures of between 600° C. and 800° C. In this case, oxygen, which is supplied at an air electrode of the electrical cell, is converted into oxygen ions, transported through a solid electrolyte and brought to the opposite storage electrode. A redox reaction takes place there, which, depending on the charging or discharging process, absorbs or generates electrical current. On account of the high temperatures required for this process, the choice of material for the cell materials used and the design of the cell parts and also the arrangement of the storage medium are highly complex. In particular, the individual components deteriorate after a plurality of redox cycles which are operated at said operating temperatures.